


Asphodel

by CassieWritesDestiel



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Flower Language, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Love Poems, Lucain - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, or any ship with Lucifer, whatever you wanna see it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieWritesDestiel/pseuds/CassieWritesDestiel
Summary: Lucifer stands over the grave of the one he loves.





	Asphodel

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created for the Sail My Ship Club on Supernatural Amino and the prompt was "The language of flowers."
> 
> I wrote this with Lucain in mind but it really can be any ship with Lucifer. 
> 
> The flower I chose was Asphodel and its meaning is "My regrets follow you to the grave."

_Up upon the hill,_

_Between gnarled trees and barren grass_

_There stood an angel_

_As if ready to be put on canvas._

_His eyes wistful, somber, dark,_

_Resting on a flower_

_Brave against the wind's bark,_

_Like an albino starfish within the tide,_

_But with a line of blood down every spine._

_Its petals open wide_

_To catch the sun._

_There he stood alone to mourn_

_For the hill hold his love_

_In death's arms, body torn._

_A curse to the heavens was spoken in vain_

_Because there was no one else to blame_

_Than the devil himself_

_And he was the one to bear this name._

_Now what remained_

_Was grief and pain_

_For this hill was the grave_

_Of the one the angel loved_

_But failed to save._


End file.
